Watching Over Me
by MiioMiio
Summary: [AU][SasuNaru]Sasuke Uchiha, a Guardian Angel in training, is assigned to his first solo mission. His mission is to watch over Naruto Uzumaki, a boy with more problems than he cared to recognize. Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to care much either.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__: This doesn't, by any means, reflect my view on angels at all. XD This was just swimming around in my mind for a while, while trying to get to sleep… and I thought it was cute. O:  
It's actually probably heavily influenced by something I can't remember right now, but when/if I do, I will be sure to tell you all. :_

_So a third story that I will hopefully be able to keep up with, voila. Don't forget to leave a review, and tell me what you think!_

_**Warnings:**__ Probably some cursing, some yaoi (SasuNaru), semi-graphic physical abuse… If there's more that I can think of, I will post it in said chapter. X3_

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me. XD Just borrowing them._

---

Dark eyes swept over the busy city. Full of people and life, going about their daily happenings. They were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched… Oblivious to the world around them that they couldn't see. So narrow-minded, and selfish, only caring for themselves, and their needs. Shunning things they didn't understand. _Couldn't_ understand. Very intriguing…

Very interesting…

"What are you looking for, Sasuke?"

The black haired boy jumped slightly at the calm voice that sounded behind him, quickly correcting his posture. He cleared his throat softly, and tilted his head towards the voice, regaining his composure promptly.

"I'm not looking for anything, Sensei, only watching."

"Is there really a difference?"

"Of course there's a difference…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "If one didn't know the difference between watching and looking, I would consider them rather dense."

There was a small, breathy laugh of amusement, and a sudden presence next to him. He managed a glance over where his superior, Kakashi, sat beside him. He was very young looking, complete with handsome features, dark gray hair inclined in an odd direction, and an eye covered with a strip of white cloth. So he didn't look the part, but had years and years of experience under his wings.

Kakashi was head of his rank, and a long-term guardian angel, teaching Sasuke everything he knew. He had, years previously, taken him on as a personal apprentice. The years were long, but it had been worth is thus far. Sasuke truely felt that he was close to becoming a true, lone guardian angel. One that could go on missions alone, instead of helping Kakashi sensei with his… As much as an honor as it was to be assisting him.

Kakashi didn't seem the type that would be so highly respected amongst their kind, but he was a without a doubt a genius, and did his job well. Sasuke found himself respecting the more experienced angel against his will. There was no doubt that he had a pride problem, even though it was something he should have dropped long ago. It was a part of his training.

It was his most appalling aspect.

"That is a somewhat narrow-minded way of looking at it."

Sasuke sent a questioning look to the gray-haired man sitting next to him. Kakashi took that as a sign to happily continue.

"No one watches just for the sake of watching. When watching, you're obviously _looking_. Though a lot of time it's subconscious, you always have it inside of you to be looking out for a certain something. Call it instinct. If not, you just look like a gaping fool."

Sasuke looked away from Kakashi, staring ahead at the busy city in front of him. Perched on top of a high building, and watching the life below him was one of his favorite pass times. Watching for nothing, really. Kakashi was wrong. There didn't always need to be a motive behind an action. It was a way to get away, and get lost in yourself. That was the only reason.

"I disagree."

"Just because you disagree doesn't make you right."

"I could say the same thing to you."

The young man laughed softly.

"Perhaps. But I have proof that I'm right."

Sasuke hugged leaned back on his hands, watching a flock of birds fly overhead.

"Proof?"

"Proof."

There was silent for a few moments.

"… What kind of proof?"

Kakashi suddenly stood up running a hand through his hair, and dusted off his black dress pants.

"You'll see fairly soon, I'm sure."

Sasuke looked over at him suspiciously, and Kakashi blinked.

"I didn't mean anything by it, no need to look suspicious…"

"Why are you here?"

Kakashi smiled, his visible eye shining oddly.

"An assignment."

"… An assignment… What kind of assignment would cause you to come and talk to me about something completely pointless?"

"An assignment for you, of course."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and almost fell backwards as he quickly twisted his head towards Kakashi.

"For… er, for me?" he suddenly felt a flash of embarrassment as he heard his voice squeak in astonishment.

"No need to be surprised, Sasuke." Kakashi let out another small laugh and bent down next to him, digging a piece of paper out of the pocket in his shirt. "You've been training for years, and you're certainly one of the most skilled angels I've trained in all of my years of teaching."

"But the elders said that I wasn't ready yet…" Sasuke said slowly, taking the piece of paper from Kakashi as if it would burst into flames at any moment. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It's not that you aren't ready, Sasuke, it's just that you're lacking in the most important aspect of being a guardian angel to a human."

Sasuke continued to look confused and cautious, eyes flicking from the piece of paper, to his teacher. He had no idea what he was talking about…

"Compassion, Uchiha. You've learned this."

There were a few more moments of silence.

"… I've been held back because of my lack of _compassion_?"

Kakashi half-shrugged.

"More or less. You're good at what you do, but you simply cannot be a guardian angel without compassion. You would fail if you tried to complete an assignment with a cold heart. Humans who can't get empathy from the world around them need it from the entities they can't see. Their 'Guardian angels' as they've named us. If you can't be a stable stronghold for them, they will break, and you will fail."

"… I understand…"

Kakashi straightened up, smiling softly at him.

"Your assignment is named Naruto Uzumaki. A 16-year-old male, with a particularly bad home life." He grabbed the piece of paper from Sasuke, and opened it, scanning it over with his visible eye. Sasuke frowned, and Kakashi absently continued.

"His mother died during childbirth, and his father died a few days later in an unfortunate accident. He spent his early childhood going from foster parent to foster parent, but was adopted at the age of 11, and has been with his current family for nearly 5 years. It's an abusive household, clichéd drunken, abusive father, and a mother who lost all hope, wouldn't do anything about it, and hoped that if she ignored it that it would all go away. She left two months ago."

He paused, allowing it to sink in.

"At the moment, some of his past trauma is interfering with the way he handles his peers, as well as his stepfather. It is preventing him from having the life that he should have. This is a type of assignment you have seen done multiple times, so. Your assignment is to do what you see fit. It is your call, and your call only. If you succeed in improving his home, and social life, you will be awarded the title of Guardian angel. You will no longer be my apprentice."

Sasuke looked thoughtful, eye narrowed in disbelief. "So… You're letting me do whatever I want with this mission?"

"Correct."

"But why…?"

"Consider it a test." Kakashi stood up straight, his visible eye half shut in what one would mistake as disinterest. "You're being entrusted with this boy's life. If you play your cards right, you will be deemed worthy by he council to handle more assignments. If you ruin this chance, then what happens to you will be decided when the time comes. But I have faith in you, Uchiha."

It did seem that this was a big case for his very first assignment alone… It was very suspicious to him that they would trust him with a dangerous situation like this. He could only imagine that Kakashi had something to do with it.

"Now just remember everything that you've been taught, and if you're ever in doubt, ask. You know where to find us. This is nothing to mess with, so do NOT let your pride get in your way. This is a human life on the line."

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei. I won't fail."

"That's what I hoped to hear…" He smiled, his eye closed in content. "Very well then. Everything we have gathered is on that slip of paper. You _will not_ take this lightly. If you need me, chances are I won't be anywhere nearby. So I bid you good luck, Sasuke."

"WAI-!"

Sasuke audibly gasped out in surprise as Kakashi shoved him off of the building, sending him pummeling to the ground, eyes wide in shock. After a few moments of initial alarm, he gained the common sense to extend his large, feathery white wings, leveling him out as the wind caught beneath them. He put a hand to his heaving chest, and managed a harsh glare behind him where Kakashi had the _nerve_ to be waving goodbye to him from his previous position on the building.

Goddamn it Kakashi… he thought with an irritated growl. 

"LANGUAGE, SASUKE!" He heard Kakashi call loudly after him. He sighed heavily, giving his wings a wide flap, rising higher into the air, invisible to all humans who chose that moment to look into the sky.

_And good luck… God knows you'll need it_. Kakashi thought amusedly to himself, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

----

Naruto Uzumaki coughed violently, splatters of blood seeping down his chin.

It hurt to breathe…

He didn't bother to wipe it away, instead more intent on protecting his ribs. He vaguely remembered a swift kick to the chest, a shooting pain, and the loss of his ability to suck in proper breaths. He hadn't been able to focus properly since, and his father showed no signs of stopping his drunken frenzy.

He started to cough fiercely, his chest stabbing with pain, and his throat completely raw. Tears quickly prickled in his eyes, as he curled up tightly on the floor.

More than anything he hated showing this kind of weakness, but it's not like his adoptive father would remember it in the morning. If he could just crawl out of his vision, he might just be able to slip unnoticed into his room... Since there was no defending himself against his adoptive father, anyway…

Naruto was smaller than most of the males his age. He was malnourished, and though he could throw a decent punch, there wasn't much muscle to back it up. He had roundish features, helping with the appearance of definitely being younger.

All in all, there wasn't much he could do against his 270 pound, 6'3'' father.

He groaned softly and grit his teeth, lifting himself up slightly with one hand, his other one wrapped around his ribs. He blinked the sudden tears in his eyes away, and tried to focus his vision.

His father had fallen asleep on the recliner.

Relief overwhelmed him, as he lay back on the ground to collect himself. Things had been relatively getting worse throughout the past couple of months, and his foster father had been getting more daring with his violence. He was pretty sure he had a broken rib… but it certainly wasn't the first time it happened.

He took a few shallow breaths, and slowly heaved himself up with the help of the nearby coffee table. He made a soft hissing noise in the back of his throat as he tried to keep himself balanced, though found it decently hard as his vision swam. Giving himself a few moments to brace himself, he slowly began his trek to the nearby stairs.

He hated it there… It was worse than any family he had ever been with before. He could have easily told someone. He could tell almost anyone, and he would be out of there.

But before, that would have meant leaving his adoptive mother…

He had considered it every day for the whole 5 years he had been there, but the small amount of love that he had gotten from his mother almost seemed worth coming home for everyday. She didn't show much affection, but… he knew that she cared, and he caught the sad looks of regret that she sent him after she didn't save him from her husband's wrath. There had been times when she came up and put bandages on his cuts, and made sure that things healed properly. She had hugged him a few times before, too, though she was usually crying when she did. It was the love of a mother, something that he had never known before. It was love, attention, and affection that he never had.

Finally one day when he came home, she didn't.

It had been two months since then, and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do… He could have run away, but he only had one more year until he could move out on his own. Part of him wanted to be strong enough to hold on for that long, but another part of him wanted to get away from his home.

He hated it there…

He sighed softly, desperately trying to ignore the sharp pain in his chest, and made his way slowly up the stairs, and towards his room.

It would be the better part of 12 hours before his dad woke up, so he had time to bandage himself up, get enough sleep, and still get to school in the morning.

Hopefully no one would notice.

He heavily leaned on the doorknob leading to his room and opened it. He stood in the doorway, and blinked several times, squinting into the darkness.

There was someone in his room…

He blinked once more. From what he could make out from the shadowed figure, it was a boy, probably around his age. He bad black hair, and dark eyes, with a most serene look on his face. He simply leaned back against Naruto's window on the far side of his room, staring back at him. His room was dark, but the moonlight streaming in reflected off of the boy's pale skin, giving him an almost porcelain look that seemed almost unreal. As far as he could tell, he was dressed simply enough, with a simple black T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, though what really got Naruto was the pair of giant white, feathery wings sprouting from his back.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find his voice.

"W-Who the hell are you!?" It was hoarse, but it got the point across.

The boy only tilted his head, his expression still calm.

"I'm your guardian angel."

----

_**A/N:**__ I hope that you guys enjoyed it. X3 Gosh, that was fun._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Oh my goodness. X3 Food is good. _

_Thank you all so much for the feedback:) Knowing what you guys think of it is fantastic! That's why I love the review button so much! It keeps me going MUCHLY! Please keep it up, and I shall deliver chapters!_

_----_

_  
_Guardian Angel?

What the hell?

The boy had wings, but…

_Guardian angel? _

That was more than a little bit bizarre.

He squinted his eyes through the darkness of his room, slowly reaching for the light switch. He wanted to get a better look at him…

As soon as he turned it on, the boy several feet ahead of him instantly seemed to reflect the light that bounced off of him from overhead. His very form seeming to shimmer and glow. Naruto stared, perplexed, at the unnaturally beautiful boy in front of him, the aching pain all over his body momentarily forgotten. His skin seemed to glow brightly with every ray of light that graced it, and his dark hair contrasted with it stunningly. The boy's pure white, gleaming wings fluttered softly as he folded them behind himself, and he turned his gaze away from Naruto, shifting uncomfortably under the constant gaze. It seemed like a nervous habit. Naruto blinked, perplexed.

He must have hit his head harder than he though….

He cleared his throat softly, finding his voice.

"You… you're my… um… _what_?"

"Just as I said, I'm your guardian angel, Uzumaki."

"You're my guardian angel." He kept his tone skeptical.

The boy spread his arms slightly, and bowed his head in greeting.

"I am called Sasuke. I have been sent to watch over you."

"You-… wha-… How did you get into my room?"

Odd emotions began to clench at Naruto's stomach. He wasn't sure what to think at that point. His first thought was that he hit his head sometime within the past 5 minutes, and this was all just a silly dream, but the aching pains shooting throughout his body told him otherwise. There was always a possibility that he was hallucinating…. It had been a rather hard day, after all… Not to mention it had been macaroni and cheese day in the cafeteria.

Or it could be perfectly real.

But he didn't _really_ think that it was. He had been a skeptic since before he could remember. Angels weren't real. They didn't come down to protect humans. It was just wishful thinking. A hopeful thought to cling to that a higher power was watching, and protecting you.

And yet, there was a boy with wings in his room, from seemingly nowhere.

Sasuke looked almost amused.

"Your window was open." _Silly humans._

"But I'm on the… second floor." Naruto peered at him warily.

Sasuke wasted no time jerking his thumb to his feathery wings, and raising an eyebrow in a look that made Naruto snort in annoyance. Wings. Smart-ass.

Naruto glanced from his window, to Sasuke, holding to the doorframe. "And you've… been sent to watch me." He took special care in making sure that his voice was incredulous, and took his hand off of the light switch.

"I have."

"Watch over me and…?"

Sasuke lifted himself up from where he was leaning against the windowsill, and stuffed his hands calmly into his pockets.

"Watch over you, protect and observe you, and do what I see fit with you."

"You mean like a-"

"A guardian, yes. This is what a guardian angel does, after all."

"A… Guard-…" He growled softly in his throat. "I don't need your help." Naruto's voice was suddenly sharp, and he lowered his head disdainfully, though his eyes never left the black-haired boy.

He hurt all over, but the growing frustration that was momentarily covered in wonder was beginning to surface again.

Sasuke's porcelain face furrowed debatably, obviously not expecting an answer such as that.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need help from the likes of you." If he could have raised his voice, he would have, but it was taking everything in him just to keep standing. His head hurt… he wanted to lie down…

Sasuke took a defensive step forward, wings fluttering heatedly. "F-from the likes of-!…" Sasuke paused, studying Naruto closely, keeping his impatience in check. "Not accepting help that is offered is foolish of you, Uzumaki." He tried to keep his tone pleasant, but he heard impatience leaking through.

Naruto heard his voice come out in a tired slur, as he held tight to the doorframe. "I told you, I don't need your help. I just have one more year before I can move out on my own, and I've gone this long without someone to protect me. I'm fine. I don't need you now."

"But seeing as though was obviously sent here for a reason, it would be most sensible to accept my help, and see things get better throughout the year that you have left… You don't have to suffer, you know."

Naruto exhaled harshly in amusement, lips tiredly tilting into smile.

"Could have told me that a few years ago…"

Sasuke frowned.

"Look, I don't even believe in you. I hit my head too hard, and now I'm seeing things. So just leave me alone, and let me go to sleep. I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

Sasuke gaped at the blonde. He had been watching him for a short period of time, and already knew that he was beyond stubborn… but he had _shown_ himself to Naruto, and he still didn't believe? It was completely unreal. Whatever happened to 'seeing is believing?' And even if he didn't believe, he didn't even bother to humor him and accept his help. He was flat out refusing!

"I'm here to _help_ you, not fight with you!"

"And what a great job you're doing." weary sarcasm was evident in Naruto's voice, letting out a rattling cough.

Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly sunk to the floor on his knees, his raspy breathing audible in his keen ears. He really couldn't help if Naruto truly didn't want it, but there was no way that he was gong to let a stubborn human get in the way of his first assignment. His elders were expecting a good first report, and he was going to give it to them. He just had to be smarter than the human…

He concluded that it wouldn't be too difficult.

He walked gracefully forward, every footfall feather light, bending down next to the blonde. He laid a gentle hand on Naruto's heaving shoulder, smirking softly as he felt him shudder from the touch.

"What hurts?"

Naruto let out a rasping breath, lifting his head to stare harshly at the angel..

"Go away…"

"You need to let me help you."

"You won't do a single damned thing, be… cause you're not… y-you're not real." His voice was getting even more airy, as if he couldn't catch his breath. Sasuke almost felt concerned.

"I put him to sleep. Your adoptive father. He didn't just fall over on his own, you know."

Naruto's heavy breath hitched in his throat.

"You did what…?"

"He was coming for you again. So I put him to sleep. I kept you safe, and can continue to do so if you'll allow me to. It's my job, and I will do it, regardless if your want it or not. I don't have to let you know that I'm here, you know."

Naruto was staring at him, making Sasuke start to feel somewhat uncomfortable. His stare was searching and contemplative. Finally he spoke, albeit softly. "How did you…? … Put him to sleep, I mean…"

Sasuke brushed his dark hair out of his face, folding his wings behind him.

"It was just a sleeping solution. Nothing permanent or difficult. He'll wake up in a few hours, though he should be calm by then." Sleeping solutions were something he learned in the earlier years of his training. Kakashi taught him about it with the utmost importance, making absolute sure that he got it before they moved on. _For good reason_, he mused softly. He found that they would come in exceptionally good use when faced with these kinds of circumstances in the future.

"… I see…"

Sasuke contemplated him. There was nothing at all spectacular or special about the boy. Small, messy blonde hair, tan skin, three long, thin scars on each cheek… His eyes were vivid though. Full of fire, and shining bright, despite how tired and defeated he presently looked. He had a strong will, and he could see it through his eyes. But they were unfocused and glossy. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing haggard, and he was most definitely hurting.

He bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

"I'm going to heal you."

"I can take care… of myself."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up."

Naruto's forehead creased, a small frown playing at his mouth.

"I am going to heal you, so shut up, and don't complain about something as trivial as that. It's plain _thick_ to hold your pride at such a high level where you don't accept help when it's offered." Like he was really one to be talking. Sasuke grimaced in annoyance, and chose to ignore his own words. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but quickly thought better of it, and decided on looking away from the black-haired boy instead.

Gingerly, Sasuke made Naruto sit down with his legs forward, arms lying limply by his sides, head resting on the wall behind him. He had protested weakly against him, but not nearly enough to cause much trouble. Naruto had placed some hope in him, as reluctant as it was. It would make the rest of his task that much easier.

"Hold still, and try to stay with me."

With swift motion, he plucked a feather from his one of his pristine wings, and set his hand and the feather to Naruto's chest. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes in concentration, and felt the feather start to heat up in his hand from it's trapped position. He had been taught basic healing techniques only recently, so it was still fairly new to him, but he seemed to excel at it immensely.

His hand began to radiate a soft, blue glow, as the broken bones, along with the bruised and cut flesh beneath his hand began to correct itself. Technically he wasn't supposed to use it so openly on a human. Usually they waited until they slept, and healed it to only a certain extent to speed up the overall process…. But what the hell.

After all, he wasn't _really_ supposed to show himself either. It wasn't against the rules or anything, but most angels declined the opportunities to show themselves, save for a few special cases. Showing oneself to a human caused too much of an uproar. And whilst angels did want to show humans that they existed, and wanted to help, showing yourself in a physical sense was not the best way.

Sasuke just couldn't resist though. It was like playing with food… There was no doubt that the blonde would be absolutely questioning his sanity the next day, passing it off as a dream, or a hallucination. Sasuke would stay in the shadows for a few days, watching, and observing… and then he would present himself again. Things would take off from there. Of this he was sure.

As he kept his eyes fixed on his hand that was still resting against the blonde boy's chest, he slowly he felt the energy draining from him. He subconsciously realized that his breathing was sounding more labored than it should, and controlled it immediately. Fatigue was to wear heavily on him already... Healing was, no doubt, a process that took too much energy for his liking, but knew that it was sometimes necessary. He would just need practice…

Naruto stared down at Sasuke's working hand in wide-eyed fascination. He couldn't help but gawk in amazement. Dreaming or not, this was completely illusory.

His whole body was numb. His blood felt cool as it ran through his veins, and the whole area around Sasuke's hand tingled pleasantly. It was an overall very enjoyable experience. Slowly his breathing began to normalize as the piercing pain in his chest disappeared. His aches, pains, and cuts vanished, along with all of his visible bruises. He couldn't help but close his eyes in content, letting the coolness overtake him.

It was an odd sort of sensation… It made him feel tired, and almost like purring. The twinges of panic and fear he had been having moments before were gone, and nothing else seemed to matter… He felt drowsy, and wanted to go to sleep.

His unfinished homework sitting on his desk gently probed at the back of his mind, but he ignored it. It didn't matter right now…

Without even realizing it, darkness soon followed as he fell asleep.

----

The next morning when he woke up, he was lying on his bed. His covers were kicked onto the floor, and he was sprawled out like he usually slept. The events of the night before hit him like a brick as his eyes snapped open, unwaveringly staring at the ceiling. He strained to remember, his mind still hazy from sleep.

There had been someone in his room when he went in. He had called himself… um… Sasuke. And… he called himself his guardian angel… He had healed him… and he fell asleep by his door…

And…

And…

It was a dream.

He let out a soft, breathy laugh.

The whole thing had been silly dream after all. It had seemed real, but it wasn't. He was right…

He ran a hand through his hair, and frowned softly. It was almost sad when he thought about it. How convenient something like a guardian angel would be.

Wearily, he sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at the clock, realizing that he had woken up 5 minutes before his alarm. He yawned widely, and reached over, hand landing heavily on the 'off' button. Wednesday… School today…

After a few minutes of staring groggily at the ceiling, he willed himself to get up, and dragged himself to the bathroom down the hall.

His morning routine went smoothly, and he had gotten ready with almost 20 minutes to spare. Making his way back to him room, he grabbed his backpack from its place against the wall, and slung it over his shoulder.

_Wait a second-…_

He stayed where he was, slowly scanning his eyes over his room. Something was… different…

Naruto slowly lowered his gaze to where his backpack had been sitting. Against the wall. _Neatly. _ It was… odd. He always threw it in the middle of his room… Always…

As he looked around, he noticed that his room overall looked tidier. Even he admitted that he was a huge slob. It was rare if he ever even saw his floor. But there were definitely patches of his rug visible, and all of his books were in his bookshelf…

"Huh…" He mused softly. There was no way that his father had come in to clean it… and he certainly hadn't… Unless he had somehow sleep-cleaned.

Which he largely doubted.

And the rest of his day only got weirder.

When he got downstairs, and prepared to walk to school, his father was already up. He knew for a fact that his father had never willingly gotten up at 6'O clock A.M in his whole life. Judging from the weekends, he never got up before 10 A.M. It suited him fine. But while his stepfather was up, Naruto's automatic response was to avoid him as much as possible, duck past him, and get out. He must have gotten in trouble somehow… Enough to inconvenience him this much… He decided that he'd better tread very _VERY_ carefully.

Ignoring the fact that he had forgotten to pack a lunch, he slunk as quietly as he could to the front door, and put his hand on the front door. He heard the creak of the floor behind him, and paused where he was, tensing up considerably. He bit his lip as his adoptive father's voice sounded behind him, and took special care in not turning to look at him.

"Naruto." His voice was gruff and intimidating, but didn't hold the resentment that is usually did.

Naruto sucked in a breath, still not turning around.

"Yeah…?"

There were a few moments of silence, only the sound of his father shifting behind him.

"You-…" There was more silence, as he heard his stepfather suck in a breath, and shift again. Naruto swallowed, still tensed, not letting his guard down.

"Are you-… You don't seem-…" There was a pause. "Would you turn around!?"

Naruto jumped slightly, and wasted no time complying, turning to face him with his back pressed against the door. He felt like a trapped cockroach, with a can of RAID being pointed right at him.

His adoptive father, Zabuza, was a tall man. He looked younger than he really was; lean and muscular, with strong attractive features, and short, messy black hair. He lifted a tan arm to run it through his hair, the other on his hip. He was only wearing a pair of loose black sleeping pants, two deep, long scars visible on his chest.

"You're not… you know…." His voice was a low growl, but his eyes were averted. He looked very unsure of himself. It was something that Naruto had never seen before. It made him feel considerably braver.

Though he wasn't really sure what he was talking about, but there was no way he was about to disagree.

"No. I-I'm not…"

"You're not hurt."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. _Hurt_…?

"Hurt…? No, I'm not… I'm fine…"

Zabuza's averted eyes were suddenly scanning over him, almost accusingly.

Watching his father stumble so unsurely over his words like this was just too weird. He was always so confident and sure of himself. It was one of the things that made him so frighteningly intimidating. He must've been experiencing one hell of a hangover…

"You… You're sure. Right? I was pretty… pretty rough… and last night was-…. I was-… last night.."

"Last night? But-…"

Last night? Last night had only been a dream. There was nothing… he wasn't hurt, and if it had been real, he wouldn't have been able to get out of bed…

"Dammit, Naruto! Nothing's broken, is it!? That's all I'm trying to ask!"

Naruto couldn't help but jump again, hand automatically going to the doorknob.

"No! Nothing's broken! I feel fine!" He said it quickly, flinching away from him.

Zabuza opened his mouth as if about to yell, but closed it after just a second.

"… Oh. Okay…. You can go to school then… Good… that's good…"

Naruto watched him as he turned, and disappeared into the kitchen.

He stared after his retreating form, brows furrowed in confusion. Zabuza had been worried about _him_? And last night… it had been real? Then why didn't he feel the pain? He had gotten the shit beaten out of him…

His mind jumped to the angel last night. Sasuke. There was absolutely no way that could have been real.

Naruto shook his head in exasperation, and opened the door. His mind was just playing with him.

----

As the day wore on, weird things continued to happen. On his way to school, he got shoved into a puddle while forcing his way against a crowd. He had gotten up in a panic, and quickly shed off his sopping wet backpack to save his homework and books. When he had opened it, nothing on the inside was wet at all. That in itself defied the laws of physics.

Even the fall failed to hurt him in any way, besides getting a bit wet. The landing was…. Soft. He brushed it off as 'soft concrete', not giving it a second thought. He ignored the fact that his sopping wet clothes dried almost right away.

But there was no brushing off the incidents during his day at school. Everything that might have even potentially hurt him was avoided in one way or another. From the stapler that an angry student threw across the room that veered visibly off-course and missed his head by nearly an inch, to the loose nail on the stairs that he had almost stepped on before he felt his foot pushed gently away from it by a hand that he felt, but hadn't seen.

He was almost beginning to believe that last night hadn't been a dream at all. He was becoming exceedingly paranoid. The more he pondered on it, the more he noticed the little things that _would_ have made it real. It was all madness, but by his last couple of classes, he was running out of excuses.

"Everyone, get out your textbooks, and turn to page 146."

Naruto heavily lifted his head from where it had been laying on his desk, and reached his hand into his backpack. Science class was the only class that he could consider both interesting and boring at the same time. The way life worked, and how unusual it all was… it was interesting to think about. Plus, it was taught by his favorite teacher in the whole school.

But the fact that he was in a classroom, listening to a rant, made it lose quite a bit of appeal. But that went for all of his classes.

Naruto bit his lip as he continued to feel around in his backpack. His book wasn't there. He suddenly made a soft noise of distress in the back of his throat, dropping his book bag back onto the floor. It was still at home… He had only half-written an essay for the class the day before, and left it on his desk. He had left his essay inside the book, too…

Shit…

He let out a sigh, slowly raising his hand halfway.

"Iruka Sensei…?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I-" He hardly let out the syllable before he felt a sudden weight by his foot that hadn't been there before. He shut his mouth, and lowered his hand to his desk. He took a deep breath, and leaned back, bracing himself as he looked cautiously under his desk. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, and felt himself twitch involuntarily.

"I… I… Never mind… I only dropped it…" He muttered, as he stared down at the science book by his foot. The science book that hadn't been there even 15 seconds before. The science book that he had left at home…

_Oh God…_

_----_

The day finished, and ended about the same way it had gone all day. Lucky, harmless, and eventless. Completely safe. He didn't leave any worse off than when he went in. It was beginning to worry him.

When Naruto had gotten home, his father had all but ignored him. He hadn't even bothered to yell at him to get him another beer, or whatever. Rare, but not unheard of.

When he had gone to his room, it was even cleaner than it had been that morning. His father NEVER went into his room. There was a possibility of someone crawling in, and cleaning it while he was away… but what kind of weirdo did that, exactly?

He had gotten to sleep easier than he had ever gotten to sleep in his life, and woke up the next morning five minutes before his alarm clock. He never woke up before his alarm. Hell, half the time he never even woke up AFTER his alarm.

He could have done his best to explain all of the odd happenings away, but everything was completely unlikely. He could have said that the dream was just getting to his head, and he wouldn't have been lying… but everything was just too eccentric for mind-games. He tried to keep it from his thoughts, but knew he would fail.

The harmless, odd days continued through the week, and the longer it went on, the more troubled he became.

No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that it was definitely all in his head, they continued, and he couldn't seem to accept the sudden good luck without a single thought.

So he found himself in his first class of the day three days later, head buried in his arms, trying to will things to go back to normal. All of the abnormal happenings were already starting to wear heavily on his mind, and he really wanted to figure it all out.

He was getting tired of trying to convince himself that he wasn't going crazy.

_Shit… _He thought tiredly to himself, eyes closed wearily.

He continued to ponder, though his train of thought was interrupted s few minutes later as there was sudden scattered chattering around the room. Naruto tensed up slightly, and strained his ear as he heard their teacher, Asuma, stop talking halfway through a rant on some war that happened 300 years before.

Naruto slowly lifted his head with a soft questioning noise in the back of his throat, as he heard Asuma talking quietly to someone in the front of the room, though he didn't understand what they were saying. As he looked up, his eyes locked on the figure talking to Asuma. His eyes widened in alarm, as he felt himself choke loudly on the breath he was inhaling.

He gasped for air in between chokes, actually falling out of his seat.

_It was HIM!_

Black, raven hair, ceramic-like skin, dark, familiar eyes… 

He gasped for air, finally managing to stop his choking.

It was him, for God's sakes! There was no doubt about it!

There were no wings this time, but it was him. There was absolutely no mistaking it. He began to hastily question his own sanity, as he lay unnoticed on the floor, trying to get his breathing under control.

Asuma smiled, and stood in front of the class, next to the raven-haired boy, a piece of paper clasped in his hand.

"Well, it appears that we have a new student today… Class! This is your new classmate-… er…" He looked from the paper, to the boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto almost choked again. His voice was as smooth as he remembered it.

_Oh my God_.

----

_**A/N:**__ x3 this was a fun chapter to write. Heck, this is a fun story to write! Be sure to leave a review, and tell me what you think! Believe it or not, those things are my motivation! XD Literally, the more responses I get, the faster I get out chapters. :3 It's so fun. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!I love you all! I was oober inspired, so I got started on this right away. o3o So cooool… But then I had to stop when I was halfway done to help paint our house. XDD Looool. We're moving to ALASKA._

_And __Nadramon! I just want to thank you for the wonderful review. It helped immensely! All should be explained soon enough! And as for the 'Mr. Iruka' thing, I don't think of Naruto would bother with such a formality. XD Hehe. All of the other students call Iruka by "Mr. Umino ", but since most people would guess that Naruto is closer to Iruka than most of the other students, he would be more comfortable calling him by his first name._

_Not out of disrespect or anything. ;P Just Naruto being Naruto._

_Anyway, onto the chapter!_

----

"Sasuke Uchiha, eh? Well then, Sasuke, go ahead and take a seat next to…" His eyes scanned the room, looking for an empty seat. An empty seat that had not been there just moments before.

No one noticed.

"Ah. Naruto. Naruto, can you raise your hand up please?"

Naruto was at an absolute loss.

He remained unmoving on the floor, feeling his blood go cold. He lost all ability to function, temporarily forgetting how to string together even a single sentence.

There was-…

….

He was-…

….

That was-…

…

_What the hell…? _

His eye twitched, concluding that he would most certainly NOT raise his hand. There was no way. He couldn't figure it out. Everything was going too fast. Nothing was making sense.

It was-…

This was passing dangerously over the line of undeniable madness. Like, the line where you are destined to spend the rest of your life staring at wall in a puddle of your own drool. Drooling your life away, because of the mental trauma of your early life. That was the final straw. He was going crazy for sure.

The one from his dream, the 'angel' was _STANDING IN THE FRONT OF HIS CLASSROOM_!

Inky black hair that framed his face brilliantly, bored expression, creamy skin, black slacks, and a simple white button-up shirt… He hadn't yet acquired his school uniform. He had an otherworldly type of beauty about him that did not escape the notice of his classmates. He seemed to glow with the light that hit him from overhead. Just like before….

He spared a glance around the classroom, throat tight, eyes unfocused, and holding back the ungodly urge to go straight to the counselors office, and ask them to admit him to the nearest mental hospital.

As he guessed, the whole classroom was holding an intent interest in the boy in front of the classroom.

He felt a desperate need to whimper, but settled on a manly gargle in the back of his throat instead.

Coincidence? He couldn't even comprehend HOW that could be an option.

He spent a few moments of silence trying to form the sentence that was in his mind onto his tongue. He was having the utmost trouble forming syllables.

"Asuma sensei, I have to pee! Right now!" Although it was numb-sounding, he wasted no time waiting for a reply. Forcing himself to regain feeling in his legs, he instinctively dashed out of the room without a single look backwards. Near the doorway, he found himself unconsciously avoiding the air around the black-haired boy as much as he could. As he tried to avoid the boy though, who was watching him with an air of amusement as he left, he couldn't stop his eyes from flickering towards him several times.

Stepping out into the hallway, and sidestepping away from the door, he listened carefully for the voices coming from the classroom. His classmates were now verbalizing their keen interest in the Uchiha boy all at once.

"Class! Class, calm down! We have a lecture to get back to!" Asuma's voice cut through the rest of them, and jumped slightly as he gave a pronounced cough. "Well then, Sasuke… Just take a seat there, anyway…"

Naruto took a deep breath, and started towards the bathroom at a fast pace, not bothering to listen anymore.

Must come to terms with this undeniable _madness_ first.

He sped up as he turned down another hallway leading to said bathroom.

_This could not be happening. _He desolately thought to himself, face scrunching up in a look of disbelief.

His mind raced with excuses. He had been trying to come up with them for hours, and each one got more unbelievable than the last.

_Coincidence!_ He cried inwardly, sensing the desperate tone, even in his own mind. _Pure coincidence!_ Coincidences happened all the time! Who cares what he thought earlier?! This was the only thing he could cling to. As unconfident as it was…

Besides, he was past all coherent thinking at that point.

He groaned softly as he shoved the door to the men's bathroom open, and practically fell though it.

He felt as though he had just eaten his adoptive father's cooking, his stomach knotting up painfully in tension.

Coincidences happened, but never to this extent….

Coming to terms with reality _sucked_.

He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry as he walked over to the sink. He put his hands down on the counter surrounding it, taking several deep, calming breaths, whilst staring at himself in the mirror. There had to be an explanation to something like this. A logical, rational explanation that would solve everything. There was an answer for everything. This little dilemma was no different.

Bad ramen, not enough sleep, hit in the head so hard that it made him completely delusional, an extra serving of cafeteria food, the possibility of dreaming, the inhalation of a toxin emitting from the 4-month-old food that lay forgotten under his bed, and was pretty sure by this point has sprouted a mind of its own, aliens… just thinking too damn much…

His stomach twisted oddly, realizing how unlikely they actually were.

_Just-… just got to… gotta' think… _The desperate tone was still there, as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He wracked his brain, going over the events of the past few days, pushing the serious thought of aliens from his mind.

_Coherent thoughts! _He reminded himself agitatedly

So…

3 days before, he had woken up, and gone to school like usual. He came home, went upstairs to write a last-minute essay for Science, and came back down for food a few hours after half-completed his half-assed essay. As he was getting out a bowl for ramen, he dropped it, and it broke. His father had gotten mad, obviously after drinking a few too many beers, and promptly gave him a few swift kicks... to like… put him in his place or something… Zabuza fell asleep. Probably in a drunken haze. Though that isn't what the angel had said.

He dragged himself upstairs to get on with his nightly routine. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, until he got to his door. There was someone in his room. He had claimed to be an angel. Naruto had told him to his face that he didn't believe in him, and wanted to go to bed. The boy walked over, supposedly 'healed' him, and he fell asleep. Of course, he could have been absolutely delusional, and it had all be a figment of his imagination.

He woke up that morning feeling… good. Before he had gone to school, his dad had actually asked if he was all right. That in itself was totally weird, and unnatural. He thought it to be impossible, until that point. Everything had gone good for him since then. Nothing bad happened. His homework that had not been finished, and forgotten on his table that morning appeared by his foot in the middle of Biology class. Finished. Somehow… And then to top it all off, he got home to find his room clean.

It had proceeded like that for nearly 3 days. And now..

The angel was in his class…

He let out a soft, breathy laugh of disbelief.

The angel was in his class, now. The same one that he had seen.

Out of nowhere. Just a few day later. He looked JUST like him… He had the same NAME…

Coincidence or not, it was just too damn freaky.

Weither the boy was an angel, a stalker of some sort, or really was just a creepy coincidence, it had him… curious, much to his surprise. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to sink in, though the idea still seemed numb to him.

He pushed away the uneasy feeling brewing inside of him, letting out a deep, calming breath. He reluctantly agreed with himself that if this was really, honestly happening, that he would just have to get to the bottom of it… Even after just a day of the odd happenings, it was enough to haunt him for the rest of his life if he didn't figure out what exactly the hell was going on.

So he would go back to class… and…

He blinked thoughtfully, feeling his chest start to tingle unpleasantly in unease.

Sit down, watch the boy suspiciously, and… go home and eat? That sounded about right… in all actuality, nothing would probably happen. It really was just a new student… More likely than not, no matter how he looked at it, it was all probably just a big fluke. Even if not, if he was an angel, there really wasn't anything to worry about, right? They were good. They were supposed to help. He had nothing to be afraid of if that ended up being the case.

But… if he WAS actually a stalker, or an angel or whatever, he would…

Eh…

He would get to it when the time came.

----

Sasuke sat in the desk he was 'assigned' to, gripping his pencil loosely in his hand. His elegant lips were tilted in an amused smile, sending an occasional glance at the door that Naruto had run out of. He must have really scared the poor boy, to have him run out of the room like that.

His approach had probably not been NEARLY as tactful as it should have been. In fact, he would probably get in a bit of trouble for playing with the blonde's emotions as such. But they wouldn't fail him for something like this. He was a good guardian angel, and the elders knew it. He just concluded after the full day of watching him that this would certainly be the best approach, although he had no doubt that his assignment was questioning his sanity at that moment.

His small smirk twitched, gently tilting his head to hide it in his clasped fingers.

He found that every time he did something to help the boy out, Naruto had always had a certain reaction that he would give. It was a shocked, wide-eyed look, along with some nervous fidgeting, and a laugh of discomfort. Occasionally it was followed by a few select words of confusion, or a curse or two. It made Sasuke laugh _every single time, _despite himself.

The reaction, and trivial satisfaction he got out of poking gentle fun at his assignment made him realize that he was just _slightly_ abusing his angelic abilities for the few short days he observed, and analyzed Naruto's lifestyle. But it was harmless. His motives were absolutely harmless. So it was okay. Besides, he gathered what he needed to know, and he would only be teasing the blonde a bit longer. Naruto would catch on soon enough. Just as soon as he got over his primary denial.

Unless he was as stupid as he seemed.

He was a loud boy. Loud, obnoxious, easily flustered, hotheaded, and hardly bright… but there was an undeniable intensity about the blonde that Sasuke had subconsciously learned to enjoy within the short time he had watched him. He smiled and laughed a lot, and Sasuke found that he enjoyed Naruto's smile. His presence was enjoyable too when he wasn't doing something stupid and irrelevant to life in general… which wasn't often.

Despite all that, his fun was almost up. He had to stop playing around and take his assignment seriously. His pride was definitely at stake, and really had to start doing more to actually protect the boy instead of making him pee himself every time something odd happened. The odd happenings created by Sasuke's hands, of course. He would need to come up with a plan of some sort… He needed to observe the boy just a little bit longer, and then decide his plan of action.

He clasped his fingers together, resting his chin on them.

He would have to confront Naruto again for sure. It was the best way. Plus there was no doubt that Naruto was confused beyond reason. He deserved to know…

Maybe…

Maybe later.

Until then, he could keep slipping his forgotten homework underneath his chair, cleaning his horrendously filthy room, and… Working with his father.

He wasn't doing anything against the rules with Naruto's father. On the contrary, he was simply bringing some deliberate awareness to the man. It was obviously the easiest thing to do, and the man was decently open to it all. It was already beginning to show.

But it was too easy.

The assignment he was given was to do the best thing for Naruto in his current situation. Besides his father, and some obvious childhood trauma that he kept carefully hidden away, there was nothing else that he could see wrong… This was an all too common type of problem. Broken homes… It was also possible that it was a simple life-improvement mission where he corrected one thing, and like a domino effect, everything else in life fell into place. But those were also much too common… He had expected something more difficult this far in…

The elders would surely have assigned him something more difficult… This couldn't have been all there was to it.

Yes…

It seemed much too easy.

There had to be something else to it…

He would continue to watch closely, and gather as much valuable information that he could. Being in a human form would help immensely, whereas he could gather the rest in his glorified form… or angel form, if you will. When he found out his real reason for being sent, he would decide his plan of action then. It was all in the strategy. If you played your cards just right, everything would go smoothly, and according to plan.

And he would earn his right as an official guardian angel.

He was the top trainee, and would pass this test with flying colors; there was no doubt about it. He had complete confidence in himself.

As long as Naruto did what he wanted…

No doubt that it was a fragile position… completing a mission had everything to do with preciseness, and planning.

Oh, and making sure that the one he was watching get out of the ordeal relatively unscathed.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the classroom door click open, and his assignment walk in, mumble something to the teacher, and (Very slowly, he noticed with amusement) walk towards the desk he was sitting next to.

He could hardly hide his smile as Naruto paused in front of their desks, before sidling between them, keeping towards his own desk as much as he could, almost as if Sasuke would burn him if he touched him.

Was Naruto _scared_ of him?

He snorted softly, and was almost too late to swallow his laugh as he saw Naruto jump at the noise from the corner of his eye.

He was scared, of all things!

He shook the thought from his mind, reminding himself that he hadn't been exactly merciful with his sudden appearance. The blonde probably didn't even believe in angels. He must have been completely confused and frightened.

All the better, he guessed.

But it was time for some social interaction.

He reached down leisurely to his shoe so not to grab anyone's unwanted attention, though noticed Naruto's accusing eyes flicking towards him every couple of seconds. He paused, and glanced around, suddenly aware that he held the attention of 3/4th of the whole class. Girls… guys... All watching him. Some looked bored, while others were smiling at him, and the majority of girls practically… drooling. Asuma sensei remained completely unaware. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't even realize that he was attracting so much attention.

Kakashi always joked that he was pretty enough to be a girl, but exceptional beauty was definitely not uncommon among male angels…

He twitched, suddenly feeling a little more than a little exposed. Humans were so odd, really…

He covertly unzipped the side of his left boot, not yet having acquired his school uniform. Stealthily, he grabbed a feather from deep inside of the boot, pulled from his one of his (Now carefully concealed) wings earlier that day. He had put in his boot just in case. Chances were that he would need it, and he was now more than happy that he did.

He clenched the feather in his hand, feeling it turn into a fine dust, making sure not to let any escape. The dust from an angel's wing was one of its most powerful allies. It had amazing abilities. Countless abilities. Sasuke was sure that even the elders didn't know all of the uses.

If a human was to ever come across an angel feather, there was no doubt that they would have good fortune for life. Though it wasn't often that such a careless angel would leave one where a human could find it…

He drew in a quiet, deep breath, opened his closed hand, and promptly blew the dust with a single sharp blow. He watched fixedly as the dust flew through the air in a single elegant wisp, and surrounded Asuma Sesnei's head. Right on target…

In just moments, the dust disappeared, having been inhaled by the rambling Asuma. The whole class was unaware of what he had just done.

Humans never saw anything…

"Oh."

Sasuke watched as Asuma all of a sudden stopped talking, and turned around to face the class, eyes wide as if something had just caught his attention.

"I had almost forgotten... Naruto, I want you to show our new student, Sasuke, around the school." His voice sounded surprised, as if he had forgotten the most obvious thing ever.

He watched Naruto jump up from his seat, with a cry of distress. The rest of the class obviously disagreed too, as a few members of the female population also shared their view of unfairness on the matter.

"W-what!? Sensei, you can't do that! I don't want to show him around!"

Asuma frowned.

"You heard me. I think it would only be polite if you showed Sasuke where the most important areas of the school are, as well as to where his next classes are. I'm sure it would be nice to know that he had a friend in this school." He said meaningfully.

"Why don't you ask one of THEM?" Naruto asked loudly, motioning to class around him. "They actually _want_ to be his friend!"

"Because I asked you, Naruto."

"Oh come ON!"

"Please stop being rude to our new student, and do as I say. If you can do that, then you are excused from the rest of the class."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but hesitated.

"… Next class too?" he asked hopefully.

"You should cover more than enough ground with the time you're getting out of this class, now you had better hurry."

Naruto made a face. "Yes sensei…"

Sasuke watched with a small smirk, wiping his dusty hand on his pant leg. Finally some alone time with the blonde…

Naruto stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He took a step away from his desk, sending a weary glance towards Sasuke. Inhaling heavily, he opened his mouth as if he were about to say something to the black-haired boy, but immediately decided it against it, striding towards the door at a quick pace.

Sasuke stood, hands in pockets, ignoring the longing sets of eyes scanning over him as he made his way after the blonde, pace slower than the other boy's.

Silly humans.

----

They were walking in relative silence, the quiet only broken from Naruto's soft mumbles of 'This is the bathroom.' Or 'this is the way to the office.' Or 'this is the lunchroom. I wouldn't recommend the pudding….'

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care about all that though. He was more intent on observing the blond. The way he walked, the way he moved, the way he talked, and even the way he breathed. Every aspect was crucial.

Naruto was nervous, but didn't dare bring up the fact that they had met before.

A last minute attempt to make sure he wasn't really going crazy, perhaps. Ignore it, and it will go away.

The blonde was still standing too far away from him, and as a master of body language, Sasuke recognized it significantly. It was _blatantly_ obvious the he was nervous.

"Thank you for taking the time to show me around, Naruto." Sasuke said softly, making Naruto stop in mid-step. Collect information, push some button, and see for himself what Naruto was made of.

There was silence, before Naruto cleared his throat.

"U-uh… yeah… I hope that you like… enjoy it here… or something."

"You seem very nervous about something." Sasuke pressed it farther, hands casually finding their way into his pockets.

Naruto played idly with a thread on the hem of his shirt.

"I'm not nervous! Why the hell would I be nervous?" he said a little too quickly, not meeting Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! Just… just… not enough sleep. Up late finishing some homework, and stuff."

"I see…" _What a horrible liar. _He noted dryly, knowing very well than Naruto had went home, ate, and went straight to sleep, only waking up in time to get to school. Naruto only let out a loud huff of air in reply.

They walked down the long hallway in discomfited silence, the air around them heavy with silence. It left them both to their own pondering. Naruto coughed, adjusting the strap of his backpack.

"So where… uh… did you come from, Uchiha…? I mean are you from around here?" Naruto spoke carefully, eyes set warily on the dark-eyed boy, guarded and suspicious. Sasuke was almost surprised at the sudden boldness.

"Does it matter?"

Naruto furrowed his brow. "I guess not…"

It was all completely awkward. Naruto actually wanted to get back to class just so he could escape this uncomfortable job. Out of anyone in the whole class, it had to be _him_…

"I thought so."

"Would it really hurt to tell me, though? It was just a question."

Sasuke's dark eyes stayed fixed ahead.

"I guess it wouldn't, but I'm not going to tell you anyway."

Naruto scrunched up his nose at the answer and crossed his arms.

"Because you're a prat?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Naruto gave him an odd look, before turning his attention completely away.

Sasuke was beginning to notice more and more how expressive the blonde was. Everything on the outside reflected what he was feeling on the inside. It was intriguing. It was as if he had no control over his emotions at all. Every time Naruto flinched, and looked over at him with an open mouth, before looking away and closing it, Sasuke knew that he wanted to ask him if he knew him. He was dying to get the question out. How he walked farther away than even a person who walked with a stranger walked from each other. Almost as if he felt Sasuke had a disease.

He was fidgeting more than normal, too.

This was the fourth time in the past 2 minutes that he readjusted his bag strap.

His eyes were looking everywhere but the area around Sasuke… the boy was a wreck, and itching to ask…

Sasuke waited for it, expecting it to come anytime. He couldn't resist for long. He was dying to get it out… he was such a loudmouth. He was sure of that.

"You look familiar, you know."

"Do I?" Sasuke betrayed nothing with his voice. Unlike Naruto, who was an open book, he had been trained in the art of concealing his emotions with the utmost efficiency. He was a blank page. Naruto was on his own.

Naruto was now playing with a lock of his golden hair, phrasing his words carefully.

"I've seen you before…"

"And If I said that wasn't possible?" He was giving Naruto absolutely no slack. He didn't feel a single drop of remorse. Naruto seemed to deflate even more at the sudden question that almost seemed more like a statement.

"Then…" His confidence was wavering dangerously. "Why would it be impossible? Nothing's impossible."

"There are tons of things that are impossible, dobe."

Naruto paused.

"What did you call me…?" He sounded almost genuinely confused.

"Dobe. You are a dobe. You are dead last. I have no doubt about that right now."

Naruto stared unashamedly. There was no way he was an angel. If he was an angel, would he be able to say that? And to be so negative… that didn't _seem_ like a trait for an angel to have…

_He just called me a dobe!_

He felt a surge of anger flood through him, as he straightened up, and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't call me a dobe, you asshole!"

"If I were to call you something else, I would be lying. I do not lie."

"Then call me by my name!"

"I will call you what I see fit."

Naruto spluttered on his words, forgetting his earlier apprehensiveness, knowing only that the boy standing next to him was most definitely NOT an angel of any type.

What was he playing at, anyway? He didn't even know him! To come to that conclusion so soon! Just what type of p-

"Spit it out."

Naruto's anger was forgotten momentarily as he was shaken from his thoughts. "What…?"

"If you have something you really need to ask me, spit it out." He was reeling out slack for the blonde to grab on to. He was almost positive that the blonde would be demanding the information out of him by now. He must have been tearing himself up on the inside.

Naruto had almost forgotten what he had really needed to ask…

"Aw hell!" Said Naruto, the annoyance from moments before still looming over him. He HATED beating around the bush. "Do I know you?"

"Know you?"

"Uh-huh, yeah. I know you, don't I? You were in my room a few nights ago!"

"I was…?"

"And you had wings!" Naruto made a frantic movement with his arms, as if to get the point across. "Big, floofy, white bird wings! Out of your back!"

"Out of my back."

"Yes! And your hand turned blue… and you… You've been cleaning my room, haven't you!?" He was completely unaware as to how odd that must have sounded. Ignorance was really bliss.

Sasuke stared at him.

Naruto faltered.

Sasuke turned away, effectively hiding a smile that threatened his lips.

"Big floofy bird wings." Sasuke repeated in amusement.

"Yes! They were… would you just answer my question?"

"You are an odd one, Uzumaki."

Naruto felt his confidence waning. Maybe he really wasn't… maybe it really was a dream… Sasuke really didn't seem to know what he was talking about. Of course, he hadn't answered his question yet. The bell that signaled the end of class sounded just on time.

"I want an answer!"

Naruto frowned as Sasuke ignored him, instead scanning his eyes over him. Watching his every move. Students were beginning to flood out of the classrooms, chattering amongst themselves.

"Come on. We've got to get to class." He didn't leave room for Naruto to answer. Without a backwards glance, he quickly disappeared into the crowd of students flooding the narrow hallway, lost from Naruto's sight.

"Wait-!" The blond scowled and wasted no time in shoving through the mass of people after him.

He wanted answers, dammit!

---

_**A/N**__: U'nnn… Things will pick up now. X3 yeeaah. ;D Please leave a review and tell me what you think! They mean the world to an author! Can't make a story any better unless you have the reader's opinions right?_


End file.
